


is that- is that allowed?? Is thAT ALLOWED-

by EBBAisGay



Series: Harry Potter and Why This Was a Bad Bad Idea to Make [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck I dont know, I guess???, LATER, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot, Vines, also, i think, im dissapointed in ymself for doing this, soon i think yeehaw!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: An unnoriginal group chat fic for Harry Potter! What can I say?





	1. Hm. No

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lol

**Group chat “Bitch Trio”**

Hermes: HARRY

Hermes: GET YOUR DISASTER BI GAY ASS IN THE T O W E R

LolGay: WHAT WHY HERMIONE N O

Hermes: HOMEWORK

LolGay: WHAT NO I DONT WANT TO

Hermes: DO I CARE??? NO.

LolGay: OH fuck.

Hermes: Ron, you come here as well.

Ronnard: Uhghghghg fine love

Hermes: : )

LolGay: Ew straight

Hermes: (its still technically a Gay ™ relationship tho)

LolGay: (youre right sorry mate)

Hermes: (its fine dw)

Hermes: H A R R Y

LolGay: NEVER

LolGay: YOULL NEVER CARRY ME ALIVE

LolGay: not like hagrid at least

 

LolGay: too soon?

Ronnard: Too soon.

 

Hermes: whereth the 

Hermes: fUCK

Hermes: are you

LolGay: hiding

Hermes: from whom

LolGay: u

Hermes: YOU NEED TO STUDY

LolGay: I DONT WANT TO- LEAVE ME ALONE

LolGay: SNAPES HOMEWORK IS TOO SHIT

LolGay: ID RATHER AVERA KADEVRA MYSELF

 

Ronnard: Mood, but.

Ronnard: Are you ok bro?

LolGay: no bro

LolGay: thank you for asking bro

Ronnard: No problem, bro.

LolGay: bro

Ronnard: Bro

Hermes: HARRY

Hermes: I SEE YOU

Harry: AKJFDSFDGF???

Hermes: YOURE BEHIND HAGRIDS H U T

LolGay: OH NO

Hermes: YOU HAVE T O

Hermes: S T U D Y

LolGay: KLJHASDKSJGFHD

Ronnard: RIP.

 

**Private chat between Pantsy and Dragon**

Pantsy: Did I just see what I think what I saw?

Dragon: If u mean Hermione running after Harry and him screaming in absolute terror

Dragon: Then yes.

Pantsy: Merlins balls…

Drago: They are coming towards us. Bloody hell.

Pantsy: I am worried that she ight hit emsjdfslkjKLDKFSFDLG934WITORM

 

**Group Chat “Spooky sluts”**

Blais€: DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT

Pants: if it’s Hermione running after Harry. Yes. Yes we did

Pants: Hermione ran into me and my Lesbian ass cannot take it.

Drac: Her falling and then staying for 10 minutes on the ground was the funniest shite I’ve see all day.

Blais€: …

Blais€: Useless lesbian

Pants: It be like that love 

Drac: Blaise stfu when Ron and Neville walked into you the other day you melted into a puddle honestly.

Blais€: Shut. It.

Drac: Make me.

Blais€: Ew, no.

Pants: RT

Drac: RT

 

**Private chat between HarryPotter and AlbusDumbledore**

HarryPotter: im more terrified of hermione then i am of voldermort??

HarryPotter: is that normal

HarryPotter: wait shit wrong chat

HarryPotter: FUCK

HarryPotter: oh my g o d im so sorry sir

AlbusDumbledore: No worries, Harry! It is totally understandable!

HarryPotter: that,,, I accidentally wrote to you or the hermione part?

AlbusDumbledore: …

AlbusDumbledore: Both.

HarryPotter: fair enough

HarryPotter: Have a good day sir

AlbusDumbledore: You too Harry!

 

**Private chat between Gin and Ron**

Gin: so youre telling me that… youre into dudes

Ron: And girls. 

Gin: Uhuh

Gin: so bi? pan?

Ron: If someone really needs a label, sure.

Ron: I’d rather not use anything though.

Gin: ok ok

Gin: damn i shoudlve seen that how did i not see that

Ron: Excuse?

Gin: I mean

Gin: ur infatuation w viktor krum was MORE than a friend crush thats for sure

Ron: Ughghhghgh leave me alone

Ron: Literally everyone told me about my crush Viktor.

Ron: I GET IT.

Gin: LOL

Gin: ,,,

Gin: Also you were super jealous on Cedrig as well

Gin: when he was near Harry

Ron: SHUT IT?

Ron:I GOT OVER MY CRUSH ON HARRY OK???

Gin: SO YOU DO PROCLAIM THE FACT TAHT YOU H AD A CRUSH ON H A R R Y

Ron: Yes...

Ron: But honestly? I’m Much happier with the fact that we are best mates and nothing more.

Gin: So,,, teasing isnt welcomed?

Ron: Not really, no.

Gin: got it!

Gin: still gay lol

Ron: I-

 

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah?”**

Harry: Hey quick question and honestly i need an answer. For science. do you think anyone ever had fucked voldemort before??? Not Old him, as in Tom Riddle, but dickhead vold de vore. Hold the door. Voluminous odor. Moto Moto lore. I feel like bellabitch did like come on she was bloody infatuated w that mad lad lmfao

Harry: FUCK FUK FUCK WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT

Harry: FUCK ME SIDEWAYS HOLY SHILTFDGF

Harry: AAAAAAAAAA

Seamus: No no NO BRO THIS IS THE RIGHT CHAT???

Hermione: holy shit WHAT the FUCK you dumbass

Lavender: I’m kinkshaming-

Blaise: LKAJDFSLDGH

Dean: IM????????

Draco: What in the actual fuck Potter.

Harry: the fuck do u want malfoy

Harry: were u never interésted in this?

Draco: No???

Harry: damn ure boring

Draco: Excuse you?! I am FAR from boring.

Pansy: Sweetie

Pansy: Your own mother described you as “nox spell used in an already dark room”

Pansy: She sipped her tea, the continued

Pansy: “Useless and a waste of magic”

Pansy: That says a lot about you

Blaise: SAFDFDGFSAF

Dean: LMAO

Neville: I-

Padma: Merlins Balls

Patil: Rt

Millie: Oh the tea was hot.

Blaise: SHES RIGHT

Harry: FDGHJKHGFDS?????????? YOUR OWN MOTHER???

Ron: Yowch mate. That sucks.

Draco: I.

Draco: Have no excuse for that.

Hermione: Yo, but that is kind of a not nice answer from your mum???

Draco: She never insults me, Granger. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.

Draco: But I just asked her and she delivered. It wasn’t even that bad.

Pansy: He started Crying

Crabbe: It was absolutely hilarious

Goyle: All of us watched it

Crabbed: We were scared and intimidated by his mum

Goyle: But impressed

Goyle: Yeah.

Hermione: Terrifying.

Hermione: I like her

Draco: Traitors, the lot of you.

Pansy: That one wasn’t the worst that she said shUt UP you baby

Seamus: Holy shite mate

Harry: The tea is being spilled yall

Millie: Extra hot

Harry: ^^^

Hermione kicked Harry out of the chat

Hermione: Millie gets excused bc I dont know much abt her but harry is my best mate

Blaise: KLDAFSDF???

Pansy: IM

Pansy: can she do that???

Dean: *points at that* is THAT ALLOWED??? IS THAT- IS THAT ALLOWED?

Draco: No?? I'm terrified.

Draco: She’s not the admin, she shouldn't be able to kick anyone out-

Ron: BRING HIM BACK

Hermione: no u

Pansy: I’ll do it ya little shites

Pansy added HarryPotter 

Padma: SHE ISNT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT EITHER?

HarryPotter changed their name to “SadHarry”

Hermione: bitch

SadHarry: :(((

Hermione: oH cry me a river

 

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah?”**

Dean: Yo @Sadharry

SadHarry: Wot

SadHarry: wait

SadHarry changed their name to Harry

Harry: Wot

Dean: Who was that question actually meant for tho

Harry: lol

Harry: sirius

Dean: SIRIUS???

 

**Private chat between Pup and DadNr1**

Pup: No but really what do u think

DadNr1: honestly i think bellshit fucked him or smth idk

DadNr1: which is disgusting and i hope i never have t think abt this again thank u UwU

Pup: aight cool np thanks VwV

Pup: say hi to lupin from me!

DadNr1: Will do pup^^


	2. Lol Hannah is wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably come out in like a month or two
> 
> Enjoy!

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah?”**

Seamus: holy shit why did Ginny just NYOOM out of here

Hermione: she has homework to finish with her girlfriend

Dean: oh rip

Draco: Why do you all ALWAYS have something against homework??

Ron: Because it’s boring???

Draco: What? No?

Draco: Homework is really good?

Pansy: I have to agree with Draco on that one^^

Seamus: y’all sound like ravenclaws

Blaise: LMAO most ravenclaws cram their homework before the last minute

Draco: I am quoting from multiple Ravenclaws: “No one can stop me, not even God, from not doing my homework until the last second. I have no fear”

Draco: Luna said that as well, but in her own words.

Blaise: I think that’s their motto at this point :/

Pansy: Homework stimulates your brain and doesnt let you get as stupid as a flobberworm

Harry: bitch ill fight??

Harry: homework only takes up our fucking time, the TIME we should spend on socializing and you know??? Growing as people?? Being able to further our interests?

Harry: because wasting 4 hours on a potions essay will NOT help me learn how to flirt w a boy or woo a girl cause my bi ass is stupid

Harry: AND the fact that i would gladly read books about things i am genuinely interested in(quidditch, cough cough) than in a subject that I have no bloody interest in

Harry: AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE 12 INCHES AND A HALF FOR POTIONS WHEN THE TEACHER WAS A SHITE LIKE 99% PERCENT OF THE TIME?

Harry: bloody hell no

Draco: I-

Blaise: omg

Seamus: o

Dean: HARRY S NA PP ED

Pansy: ...

Pansy: meet me in the astronomy tower tomorrow at three am bitch i wont hesitate to break your fucking nose **b i t c h** bc youre right and I dont like it

Harry: I killed voldemort i w o n t hesitate biT C H

Seamus: Yo mate are you ok??

Harry: no who is

Draco: Rt

Harry: Even Malfoy agrees!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Pansy: Truly a miracle

 

 

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah?”**

Hannah: A PSA from a hufflepuff in this gc who shouldnt be here?

Seamus: lol yah y are u here

Hannah: I love my boyfriend very much and I would Die for him!

Hannah: but if anyone tries to hurt him i will Not hesitate to get out my blades.

Padma: Hannah!!

Hannah: Padma!!

Lavender: HANNAH!!!

Hannah: LAV!!!!!

Padma: Wait wheres my britch of a sister

Harry: britch

Hermione: britch

Ron: britch

Dean: britch

Seamus: britch

Lavender: britch

Padma: SHSHHSHSHS

Padma: @Patil bitch 

Padma: also why the fuck are u using our last name as a username

Hannah: lol

Patil: wh a t 

Pansy: You two are ghosting us why did yall just appear

Patil: hm

Patil: fuck you and iwas here yesterday

Patil: And bc im special uwu

Hannah: Ghosting??

Hannah: first of all

Hannah: Die

Patil: ^^

Draco: ASDFG

Blaise: I-

Hannah: Second of all

Hannah: I was busy? Supporting and loving my wonderful boyfriend

Neville: <3

Hannah: <3

Hannah: Also, the Raven/Puff gc is wild atm and I had to be the calm individual in a gc of OVER 10 HORMONAL TEENAGERS

Hannah: This has been another PSA

Pansy: Omg spill the tea

Hannah: Nah a good girl uwu dont spill

Pansy: lol

Hannah: Ya clearly dont know that do you

Hannah: Bitch

Blaise: DRAG HER HANNAH

Draco: KJAFDSFG

Pansy: SHE ONLY CALLED ME A BITCH-

Millie: Destroy her

Crabbe: Oh no

Goyle: Someones mad?

Crabbe: Yeah

Goyle: Yup

Hannah: I have a lot to say to your pug-faced goddamn stick of a body

Dean: I-

Pansy: …

Pansy: you mcfucking-

Harry: oh lawd

Draco: Oh, Merlin.

Hermione: Children blease behave-

Pansy: hannah montana looking ass is insulting ME??

Hermione: never mind

Pansy: B I T C H NUHUH I WONT HESITATE TO GET UR ASS

Hannah: TRY ME IM INVINCIBLE

Pansy: ILL SHOW U SPILLING SECRETS ABOUT YOUR SADISTICASSDFJLHK30IRP4ORKLMGWFSLSADSLKFljn

 

Harry: ,,,

Ron: O

Hermione: Is she

Dean: what the fuck

Draco: Blaise where is Pansy?

Blaise: Isnt she up in her dormitory

Millie: Wait let me check

 

Millie: Shes not here tho :0

Draco: Oh fucking hell, I don’t need to cover up another murder

Harry: Excuse

Draco: Uh

Draco: …. I need to go find Pansy bye

Harry: afraid??

 

Harry: WAIT HOW COULD WE FORGET

Harry: @Neville DID HANNAH DO ANYTHING TO PANSY

Neville: Uh

Neville: Don’t get me wrong, I love her but I don’t keep tabs on her always

Lavender: aw

Neville: Though if I know her well enough at this point(which I do) they are probably hooking up lol

Hermione: What

Draco: What.

Nevillle: Oh oopsie!!! Well tlak about that later hahahhaha

Neville is now offline

Seamus: op??

Seamus: OP???

 

**Private chat “Bitch Trio”**

TheHermit: Hm, confused

TheHermit: and I do Not like that

TheFool: Maybe they(Nev and Hannah) are polyamorous as well?

TheFool: Are you,,, jealous Hermione?

TheHermit: Pfft of course not its just

Death: are u sure abt that

TheHermit: OK maybe just a little bit

TheHermit: Which is very stupid I know its jst

TheFool: You wish you were in Hannah's place instead?

TheHermit: I

TheHermit: If they are indeed hooking up, then yes

TheHermit: Kinda

TheHermit: That Demisexuality is Kicking in

TheFool: Don’t worry I get it love

Death: yall want to have a cuddle pile?

TheHermit: Not with that “Y’all” we wont

Death: :(((

TheHermit: UGHGHGHGH

TheHermit: fine harry u two can come up to my dorm

TheFool: Omw

Death: ^^^

 

 

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah?”**

Hannah: Ngl I read up the group chat since I have not been active here ever

Hannah: (Also if anyone is wondering, yes me and Neville are polyamorous.)

Hannah: (And yes, me and Pansy fucked)

Draco: PANSY YOU FUCKIGN SLUT

Seamus: NO SLUT SHAMING IN THIS BLOODY YEAR

Lavender: ONLY POSITIVTY AND ACCEPTING THAT GIRLS FUCK

Draco: Hmph. Fine.

Draco: Pansy, you whore

Pansy: Nah its fair

Hannah: OK but like.

Hannah: IM literally crying everyone here is so lovely in this group chat

Dean: Hm

Hannah: Fuck you the slytherins are as well

Draco: OUR ONE TRUE GODDAMN ALLY!

Pansy: WOOOO

Blaise: YEAHAAAAAAAA

Theodore: I heard ally

Pansy: Our only straight token friend!

Draco: Literally Die Theodore

Blaise: Fuck you theo

_Several people are typing_

 

 

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths”**

Pansy: The fuck do you mean by “im gay so i dont have to do my homeowrk” bITCH

Pansy: Ah, wrong chat

Harry: SAME THO????

Harry: Who said that Ill marry them

Harry: Also i smell a hypocrite

Crabbe: @Draco

Goyle: @Draco

Pansy: @Draco

Blaise: @Draco

Millie: @Draco

Daphne: @Draco

Theo: Lol you’re alive?

Daphne: die owo

Theo: Fair

Theo: @Draco

Draco: WHAT BITCH

Draco: I'VE BEEN @-ED 7 TIMES DON'T DO THIS TO ME

Crabbe: Read up

Goyle: ^^

Harry: I

Draco: Ok???

Harry left the chat

Hermione: Holy shite that dumb bitch

Hermione added HarryPotter

Draco: I

HarryPotter: Sorry that was awkward

Draco: It’s fine, Potter. It was just a joke anyway

HarryPotter: Yup jsut a joke

Draco: Yeah.

 

 

**Group Chat “Bitch”**

TraumaPersonafied: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

TraumaPersonafied: Do I want this to b ajoke

TraumaPersonafied: debatable

She: youre too young to think of marriage?

TraumaPersonafied: look the way my life is playing out ill be lucky to be alive by our graduation day

TraumaPersonafied: so

 

Ron: You know, we worry about you...

TraumaPersonafied: I know i know

TraumaPersonafied: lets meet in the common room

Ron: Omw.

She: ^^^

 

 

**Group Chat “Spooky sluts”**

Draco: Fuck me sideways while someone kicks me.

Blaise: What the fuck

Pansy: KLSFJKLSJKLDF

Pansy: Hes too gay for this dont do that to him

Pansy: ALSO??? BITCH HOMEOWRK??

Draco: YES, I'M BLOODY COMING UGHGHHG

Blaise: Someone has gone lazier 

Draco: Just

Draco: Haven’t been sleeping well lately, at all lol and I can’t do much about it.

Draco: Also, no, I do not plan on going to a mind healer.

 

Pansy: you know, i love u i really do

Pansy: But youre genuenly getting on my nerve over the fact that youre so

Pansy: FUCKING stubborn about not going to a mind healer

Blaise: Your fathers dead, Draco

Blaise: He cant judge you for what you do right now

Blaise: And ur mom literally begged you before you came this year to try and go to one

 

Draco: I can’t I just

Pansy: love its ok

 

Draco: I’ll do my homework on my own, don’t bother me

Blaise: Draco come on-

Pansy: oh ffs

Draco muted the chat

Pansy: Absolutely lovely

Pansy: Fucking cunt

Blaise: KLJSAFDG

Blaise: SHUSH

 

 

**Private chat between DracoMalfoy and HarryPotter**

HarryPotter: yo uh this is like really awkward but I really jsut wanted to check up on you

HarryPotter: u seem

HarryPotter: more tired recently yeah

HarryPotter: is everything ok??

 

DracoMalfoy: Wow Potter, you care enough about me to ask?

_Message cancelled_

DracoMalfoy: Why do you want to know? Want to find some other weaknesses?

_Message cancelled_

DracoMalofy: Why?

_Message cancelled_

 

DracoMalfoy: Thank you for… showing your “concern” Potter, but I’m fine.

DracoMalfoy: Nothing that should bother you.

HarryPotter: uh are u sure

DracoMalfoy: Yes, I’m very sure.

DracoMalfoy: Now if I am not mistaken you have quidditch practice?

HarryPotter: ah shite youre right

HarryPotter: well destroy you guys in the next match!

DracoMalfoy: Ha! You wish!

 

HarryPotter: how about we do a seeker vs seeker game sometimes?

HarryPotter: it might b fun

DracoMalfoy: I think you mean a waste of time, really.

DracoMalfoy: I would win anyway, so not worth the effort.

HarryPotter: oh really?

DracoMalfoy: Do I really need to say it? Yes.

 

HarryPotter: scared, malfoy?

DracoMalfoy: I

DracoMalfoy: You wish.

DracoMalfoy: Tomorrow at 6 pm, no later.

HarryPotter: get ready ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you read through, congrats!
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry. Worried friends and shithead friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a "small" chapter before i get into maybe some more fucking plot in the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Private chat between DracoMalfoy and HarryPotter**

Draco: You bloody goddamn cheater.

Harry: i did NOT cheat and you know it

Harry: youre jsut fucking salty :)))

Draco: Malfoys are never salty, Potter. We’re _winners_

Harry: more like twats lol

Draco: Don’t try me, bitch.

Harry: twat 

Draco: Git

Harry: wanker

Draco: Arsehole

Harry: shithead

 

**Group chat “3SSSluts”**

Pansy: so

Blaise: Ehehehhee

Draco: What bitch?

Pansy: Spill

Draco: I just hung out with Harry

Draco: Is that so wild to understand??

Blaise: Fair

Draco: Lovely.

 

Pansy: W a i t

Pansy: I just realized

Pansy: You have been calling Potter Harry on and off

Pansy: Why is that???

Draco: Uh

Draco: Um.

Draco: ???Well???

Draco: I guess we are some kind of friends

Draco: Maybe like

Draco: OK now that I think about it it’s

Draco: Odd

Draco: I-

 

Draco: I

Draco: ???

 

Pansy: Draco.exe has stopped working

Blaise: What

Pansy: Another muggle thing now i guess

Blaise: Aight

Blaise: OK but ngl its so weird to see Draco so flustered and confused its not like u mate

Draco: Bitch

Blaise: Thats more like it

 

Blaise: Ok but dracos meltdown

Blaise: Lol sounds gay

Draco: Uh, YEAH?? I sure HOPE it does?

Pansy: KJSDJKFSKGJ

Blaise: You know, u really should like gay up and tell harry how u feEKLJSFDKJSFD808O3IRE

Pansy: Istg if u guys are fucking

Blaise: EW NO

Blaise: It’s me Draco sigh

Pansy: Ah Yes the beauty of having ur bff as a roomate

Blaise: Reported

Blais: Blocked

Blaise: Banned

Draco: deleted

Blaise: BLAISE

Draco: KLJASFKJLDFSKGKKGFD

Pansy: Oh Hades

Pansy: F

 

 

**Group Chat “Golden Bitches”**

Ronny: Yo, Harry. Where are you?

Ronny: Hermiones uh kinda mad

Harry: I

Harry: i told u didnt i??

Hermionny: NO????

Harry: oh fuck

Hermionny: I WAS WORRIED SICK???

Ronny: We*

Hermionny: YES WE

Hermionny: WE WERE SO SCARED PLEASE DONT DO THAT

Hermionny: I TOLD U TO TELL US WHEN U LEAVE YOURE DORMITORY

Harry: Hermione-

Hermionny: WHERE ARE YOU

HermionnY: fuckCK

Harry: “scared”

Harry: I can see from the 100+ messages uve sent me

Hermionny: HARRY

Harry: SHIT OK SORRY

Harry: look

Harry: I understand why youre worried

Harry: trust me i genuinely fucking do

Harry: but voldemort is dead! He is no longer a fucking threat to me!!

Harry: to us!

Hermionny: I cant

Harry: hermione

Harry: please understand were fucking safe here

Harry: ALbus put up literally the strongest fucking protections around hogwarts, in hogwarts and just in hogsmeade as well

Harry: the Marked Ones were fucking tracked down were fine

Harry: were safe

Harry: were sa fe

Harry: theres no need to babysit me and even ron

Harry: please trust me

Harry: trust us

Harry: please

 

Hermionny: fuck ok sorry im just

Hermionny: you know

Hermionny: what if he comes back again

Hermionny: what if we have to destroy the horcruxes _again_

Hermionny: what if what if and its just 

Hermionny: again and again and

Hermionny: AGAIN and and

Hermionny: and

Hermionny: its

Hermionny: so much

Hermionny: our fifth year was the worst i dont want this to repeat again

Hermionny: im sorry

Ron: We understand love, don’t worry.

Harry: can we all just have a cuddle pile

Hermionny: please

Ronny: Yes

Harry: YES

Harry: COME TO MY BED

Hermionny: OMW

Ronny: ^^

 

**Private chat between HarryPotter and DracoMalfoy**

HarryPotter: u know it was a lot of fun

HarryPotter: maybe we can do this again?

DracoMalfoy: Hm.

DracoMalfoy: Next week, same day and time.

DracoMalfoy: Don’t be late.

HarryPotter: :)

 

_DracoMalofy changed HarryPotter’s name to Harry_

_Harry changed DracoMalfoy's name to Draco_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. hmmmmm Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally forgot what is happening. I think something gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like three fics to write for i havent updated in months hahahahahhahahahahahahh  
> oral exam season has fully started for me, cant wait for my last day of school next week tho :,)
> 
> enjoy!

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah(who keeps deleting their name???)”**

Seamus: yo is anyone up for a party

Theodore: why

Seamus: I have alcohol lol

Theo: I am intrigues

Seamus: Like The Good Shit

Draco: We’re listening. 

Hermione: bitch

Seamus: oh shit

Pansy: you played yourself

Blaise: How smart are you

Blaise: hermione is Right here

Daphne: how fucking DUMB are you

Theo: Wow youre alive here???

Daphne: BITCH

Hermione: Draco?? Youre a fucKING PRE F E C T??

Draco: Uh.

Draco: Um.

Draco: Well. You see-

Blaise: Im having a deja vu feeling

Pansy: rt

Hermione: I am

Hermione: so dissapointed

Harry: O

Ron: Oh Yikes

Dean: Holy shit

Lavender: oh no

Draco: What?

Pansy: Lmao what

Hermione: It doesn’t matter.

Hermione: dont forget the meeting tonight, both of you

Hermione: Ill be thinking on whether or not ill tell mcgonagall about the alcohol

Seamus: Shit

Dean: wow honey youre doing amazing

Seamus: HONEY???

Harry: SDFGH

Dean: UH

Dean: GOTTA BLAST-

Seamus: W A I T

 

**Private chat between DracoPrefect and Hermione Prefect**

DracoPrefect: Hermione Granger

HermionePrefect: Die

DracoPrefect: What

_Message was unable to send_

 

DracoPrefect: Are you serious? You blocked me?

_Message was unable to send_

 

DracoPrefect: LITERALLY YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO BLOCK ME??

_Message was unable to send_

 

 

**Group chat “Sluts all the way bitch”**

Draconis: She blocked me.

BlaizeIt: that bitch

Draconis: Hm. Too harsh

BlaizeIt: Wow someones become a softie for Potters friends

Draconis: Perish.

Panties: Wait let me Try Something 

 

**Private chat between PansyPrefect and HermionePrefect**

PansyPrefect: Hullo Love would u b so kind as to not tell minnie about the alcohol?

PansyPrefect: also unblock draco

HermionePrefect: Why should i do that hmmmmm?

PansyPrefect: Uh

PansyPrefect: hhhhhhngggggggggggggggg

PansyPrefect: well first of all its against the rules and like

PansyPrefect: uh second of,,,, all,,,,,,

PansyPrefect: Ill do ??? whatever u want for a week???

 

**Group chat “Sluts all the way bitch”**

Panties: FUCK FUCK FUCK I FUCKED UP

Draconis: You were away for less than one minute Merlins balls.

BlaizeIt: omg

 

**Private chat between PansyPrefect and HermionePrefect**

HermionePrefect: I

HermionePrefect: whatever i want for a week?

PansyPrefect: hngnfg

PansyPrefect: Yes

HermionePrefect: Deal

 

**Private chat between HermionePrefect and DracoPrefect**

**HermionePrefect unblocked DracoPrefect**

DracoPrefect: HALLELUJAH MORGAN’S’ LOCKS

HermionePrefect: Youre on thin fucking ice Ice Boi

DracoPrefect: Fair enough.

 

**Group chat “Sluts all the way bitch”**

Panties: I am so fuckedddd

BlaizeIt: What did you do

Draconis: Is it really that bad?

Panties: well

Panties: no

Panties: It Could end up Good

Panties: tho i do respect her boundaries and shit

BlaizeIt: Did you ask her to fuck you-

Panties: SDKLJJKLDF N O

Draconis: Hm, sounds like a lie.

Panties: im sending text messages how can you feel my lies through the screen

Draconis: Ahhahahahaahah.

Draconis: Fuck you.

Panties: im gay

Draconis: SO AM I BITCH YOU AINT SPECIAL

BlaizeIt: KJSDFLKJDFS

BlaizeIt: No but seriously What did you tell her

Panties: I told,,,, her,,, that for a week ill do whatever she wants

BlaizeIt: Oh ok I see why the whole “mind in the gutters” thing lol

Draconis: Weren’t you the one to ask Pansy “Did you ask her to fuck you” thing?

BlaizeIt: Yeah,and?

Draconis: Sigh.

Draconis: Granger is a nice girl, she wouldn’t make you do anything that would embarrass you or anything you aren't comfortable with, trust me.

Panties: hmmmm i guess

Panties: tahnks draco, ure a good frend

Draconis: Thanks Draco, you’re a good friend.*

Panties: GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU FUCKIGN ASSHOLE

Panties: This is why I hate you

BlaizeIt: JKFJKDKLJDFJKLSDF

 

**Group Chat “why were we friends again?”**

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: Where are you guys i need to tell u two smth

TheRichtoRonsJake: uh

TheJakeToHarrysRich: Um.

TheRichtoRonsJake: IN 

TheRichtoRonsJake: our dorm ofc

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: youre not here bitch

TheJakeToHarrysRich: Well, fuck.

TheRichtoRonsJake: OK were in the kitchens getting snacks

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: fair

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: since u guys are there get me some chocolate and tea, will u

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: my period is fucking me up

TheJakeToHarrysRich: Oh love.

TheRichtoRonsJake: :((((

TheRichtoRonsJake: dude my offer to fighting ur uterus is still up

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: : )

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: ah one day maybe

TheRichtoRonsJake: :)

NotInterestedInMusicalsATM: also lets cuddle bitches

TheRichtoRonsJake: omw w/ the good stuff

TheJakeToHarrysRich: ^^^^^

 

 

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah(hann: its not like i should be here lol; herm: fair enough)”**

Lavender: Hey are we Not gonna talk about how seamus blasted after dean from the common room and like havent been seen since like this morning

Millie: I saw them literally running in the dungeons as well not long after that? how they didnt get caught and in got in trouble i have no clue

Blaise: Dean was running for all he was worth and if I didn’t feel that on a astral level I don’t know man

Theo: mood

Blaise: Fuck you

Daphne: Hes got me for that

Pansy: EW???

Draco: OH FUCKING DISGUSTANG

Lavender: Oh ew ew we have straighties

Harry: STRAIGHTIES ALKSDJFLSDKJFGD

Daphne: im bisexual you fucking imbecile

Daphne: also im fucking millie as well so BITCH

Lavender: ok then youre valid

Theo: what about me

Lavender: youre on thin fucking ice you cishet

Theo: >:(

Daphne: wait no im asexual so get jinxed bitch

Lavender: thats x2 valid

Daphne: and a demigirl lol

Lavender: IM FUCKING DYING YOURE SO VALID AGGH

 

Lavender: yeah but like dean and seamus tho

Neville: Oh they got caught alright

Padma: What

Neville: In eachother lol

Ron: WHAT MATE??

Neville: @Seamus @Dean

Ron: @Seamus @Dean

Hermione: @Seamus @Dean

Harry: @Seamus @Dean

Lavender: @Seamus @Dean

Padma: @Seamus @Dean

Patil: @Seamus @Dean

Hannah: @Dean @Seamus

Hermione: Really

Hannah: :)

Hermione: fear

Dean: ????????

Dean: mates what do yall want im busy

Harry: wheres seamus lol

Dean: Uh

Dean: Busy

Seamus: do u guys need to know what were doing

Neville: Yeah

Ron: Sure...

Harry: yes???

Lavender: YES????

Padma: Yea

Patil: Yup

Hannah: Definitely

Hermione: not really no

Hannah: bitch

Hermione: >:(

Seamus: idk abt yall but im being done by dean lol

Harry: KJSDHFKFGF

Ron: YOU’RE BEING DONE BY WHO MATE???

Dean: Oh wow look were busy rn ttyl!!!

Harry: TWO BROS

Hermione: PROBABLY BEING IN VERY CLOSE PROXIMITY

Ron: no

Harry: :(

Hermione: : (

Ron: UGHGHHGHG

Ron: Sigh

Ron: No feet apart cause they’re gay

 

**Group Chat “Three Horny Slytherin Bitches”**

PeterPan: @Dumb u wish u were done by harry as well lol

Dumb: BITCH

Bianca: SDFKJLFSDKJLLFD?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u guys have any class group chats? if u do are they full of memes or just never used? i think we have one??? i dont know man :(((
> 
> have a good day/evening! and night!


	5. remus???????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are weird. Daphnes a bitch and uh is that Lupin? What-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh is this plot
> 
> enjoy!

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah(the slytherins: bitch)**

Hermione: @Daphne what pronouns do u go by actually

Hermione: i may not like u one bit but like im not a asshole

Daphne: fuck you too granger

Daphne: she/her - they/them, i prefer they tho

Hermione: aight thanks shithead

Daphne: fucking bitch

 

 

**Private chat between Harry and Draco**

Harry: hey draco

Harry: heeeeeeey dracoooooooo

Harry: dracooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry: DRACO

Harry: D R A C O

Harry: D

Harry: R

Harry: A

Harry: C

Harry: O

 

Harry: …

Harry: fucking hell

Harry: hey Malfoy

Draco: WHAT

Draco: WHAT DO YOU WANT

Draco: AT TWO AM

Draco: I NEED MY BLOODY BEAUTY SLEEP

Draco: MERLINS BALLS ISTG POTTER

Harry: now im potter lol????

Draco: Weren’t you the one to call me Malfoy?

Harry: nah fair

Draco: No, but seriously, what do you want?

Harry: im just

Harry: uh

Draco: Spit it out, Potter.

Harry: GEEZ dont overwhelm a guy

Draco: Do I need to remind you it’s two am-

Harry: NO OK

Harry: had a nightmare lol

Draco: And?

Draco: You thought of telling me?

Harry: well

Harry: yeah???

Draco: Don’t you have weasel and bookworm for that?

Harry: dont call them that

Draco: Yeah ok sorry.

Draco: I’m still trying to.

Draco: You know.

Harry: yeah yeah i do dw

Harry: its not like u can change things youve done for like 5 years overnight

Harry: fifth year was at its worse especially so that one makes it feel like 7 years lol

Draco: Potter

Harry: fuck nevermind

Draco: What is it?

Harry: no dont i really dont want to talk abt it

Draco: The nightmare or fifth year?

Harry: both

Draco: No! Harry wait!

 

Harry is now offline

 

Draco: Fuck it

 

**Thursday 26th 02:17**

**Draco is calling**

**Answer/Reject**

 

 

 

**Answer**

 

“What do you want Malfoy-”

“I want to apologize.”

“Yeah? For what? You’ve apologized enough already.”

“Don’t scoff at me! Look, I really mean it. Last times I did weren’t sincere enough-”

“-That’s a bloody surprise-”

“-and a simple apology like that won’t be enough. And I-”

“...”

“Ah fuck. Can we meet?”

“Why? Really it’s fine trust me-”

“-Please.”

“...”

“Harry?”

“Astrology tower, 10 mins. Abuse your prefect powers for once.”

“Will do.”

 

**Call ended**

 

 

**Group Chat “6th Gryffs/Slyths + Hannah(I hate you all istgs)**

Seamus: HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS LUPIN DOING HERE

Dean: IS LUPIN HERE AGAIN???

Lavender: YES WHERE ARE YOU DINNER IS UP ANYWAY

Harry: dumblebitch is about to make an announcement SHUT UP

Lavender: geez fine

Dean: FUCK IM COMING

 

Pansy: Ok but DUMBLEBITCH???

Harry: lol yeah

Pansy: ???

Draco: The better question is: who almost killed Slughorn so that Severus had to take his place and Lupin had to take the DADA teacher spot?

Hermione: severus???

Draco: He’s my godfather you twat.

Hermione: alright fair enough

Harry: uh

Ron: Mate... are you serious?

Harry: UH

Hermione: HARRY

Blaise: what the fuck mate

Theo: you never stop to surprise me potter

Harry: oh fuck you

Millie: No, but really, what did you do Potter?

Harry: nothing /bad/ per say

Hermione: bullshit

Harry: ALRIGHT FINE

Harry: so me and sluggie were walking and talking bc he likes to kiss my arse cause im the golden one or whatever

Harry: and i saw a step that like wasnt there and shit right

Harry: and i remembered how remus was like “alright pup snapple is a piece of shit teacher so if he were to have to change next year or earlier(they always do) then id happily come and teach you guys :3c”

Draco: SNAPPLE?????

Harry: yes shush

Harry: and im not joking he literally did that face and i love him so much i cant believe hes my dad

Millie: Aw

Lavender: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Seamus: dude thats like super bloody cute

Harry: yeah!!!!

Dean: well i guess hes the DAD in DADA

Harry: KJSAFFKLASJFLA MATE I NEED TO TELL HIM THAT THANKY OU

Harry: imma continue

Daphne: sure

Harry: so i kinda made us go a lil to the right so he would step on it

Harry: bc my slytherin part of my brain in a second i realized that if slughorn were to get irreversibly damaged(or just hurt enough that he couldnt teach lol), then he might have to retire again or smth which MEANS that they have no choice but to replace him with snape, and that means that remus will IMMEDIATELY jump on the offer that mcgonnagal will give him to be the DADA teacher, bc she still remembers how much everyone loved him so

Harry: and that dumb bitch didnt realise he was going to step on nothing lmao i love these staircases

Harry: and uh yeehaw 

Harry: he absolutely broke some bones and got hurt which i kinda feel bad for but like xd

Harry: meh

 

Theo: Of all of Merlins tales and hot takes: what in the actual fuck Potter

Blaise: ok remind us not to fuck w him

Harry: : )

 

 

**Group Chat “We’re here and we’re queer bitches”**

Draco: I like that.

Blaise: MATE W H A T

Pansy: KJSDFKJDKSG

Draco: That’s evil of him. I like it.

Pansy: YEAH WE GET IT YOURE A BOTTOM

Draco: KLJAKFJAKDFHAKJDGFA

Blaise: LMAOAFSDGHJK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	6. Memes i guess idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be coming tonight! i had to break it off in two since it got too long lol

**Private chat between DadNr2 and Son**

DadNr2: Pup!!!

Son: DAD!!!!!!!!

DadNr2: Would u like to come over for tea today??

DadNr2: sirius is coming as well so we can get together again :3c

Son: !!!!!!!

Son: id love that yes!!!!

Son: can I bring herms and rons???

DadNr2DadNr2: Absolutely! Would love to hear from them again :3

Son: _**!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Son: great thanks man!!

Son: uh I mean dad

Son: can I even call u man??? Would that bother u

DadNr2: Its fine! Im a Rather masc aligned nonbinary person so its quite alright

DadNr2: You do call me dad as well so 

DadNr2: but thank you for asking pup :3

Son: yeehaw ofc uwuwu

DadNr2: Why do I love you again

Son: FKJGFKJDF

 

**Group Chat "Golden Trio Whomst?"**

Barry: u two are invited to tea time w the Potter-Lupin-Black family Bitches B)

Bon: Woo!

Bermione: Ey!!!! Cant wait!!!

Bermione: when is it 

Barry: when is tea time

Bermione: uh

Bermione: five??

Barry: then Bitch

Bermione: alright fair

Bon: Can't wait to see my two dads who adopted me.

Barry: Bro

Bon: No, it's Bon.

Barry: BTICHFNDHFJSDLKJGFKJLGSKJD

 

**Group chat "6th years, Slytherdoors, aND HANNAH!"**

Draco: Get on my broom losers we're going shopping.

Hermione: did you seriously just Do That 

Draco: Yes. Any problems Granger?

Hermione: Yeah with that attitude I have some

Draco: Bitch

Hermione: Arsehole

Blaise: is this every heterosexual romance

Draco: KJSDGHASFGSFDGFSA???????

Hermione: AWJKFHALKFGHALJFS WAHTN THE FCUKM ??

Harry: BITCH

Ron: BITCH

Pansy: B I T CH

Blaise: SORRY I WAS JUST JOKING

Lavender: u 5 are back at it again Huh

Neville: At this point you five have taken over this group chat

Neville: You should have your own

Draco: That would be disastrous.

Blaise: one of us would probably die ON THE SPOT if we did that 

Harry: I like it Lets Do it

Draco: What.

Ron: Oh no.

Pansy: Oh Yes

 

**HarryPotter created a group chat**

**HarryPotter Added HermioneGranger, RonWeasley, DracoMalfoy, PansyParkinson, BlaiseZabini**

**HarryPotter named the groupchat "Sad Memes and Dead Dreams"**

PansyParkinson: Finally, some good fucking groupchats

HarryPotter: JSDKJLDFS

HarryPotter changed their name to Harry

DracoMalfoy: That's boring, be more creative.

**DracoMalfoy changed Harry's name to Bitch**

DracoMalfoy: That’s better.

Bitch: SFJKDLASDGFD BI T CH

DracoMalfoy: Exactly my point.

**Bitch changed DracoMalfoy's name to Cunt**

Cunt: That's one of the things I don’t like in life and this is how you name me?

**Bitch changed Cunt's name to Prick**

Prick: Not as vulgar as I would've liked but better.

Bitch: Die

Prick: I didn't continue living for this Potter.

Bitch: BITHCJ now were going back to last names smh

PansyParkinson: Mood

BlaiseZabini: Same

**HermioneGranger changed their name to Hermione**

**HermioneGrabger changed RonWeasley's name to Ron**

**HermioneGranger changed PansyParkinson's name to Pansy**

**HermioneGranger changed BlaiseZabini's name to Blaise**

**HermioneGranger changed Bitch's name to Harry**

**HermioneGranger changed Prick's name to Asshole**

Asshole: Hey now-

Harry: YOURE A ROCKSTAR

Ron: GET YOUR GAME ON!

Hermione: GO

Harry: D I E

Hermione: Harry no-

Ron: Wrong line mate.

Pansy: I cant believe that Smashmouth told us all to die

Blaise: Finally we can rest in peace

Harry: nah were just resting

Ron: Sh. It's resting time.

Hermione: yall better go back to bed mates

Pansy: FINE gn bitches

Harry: night mfs BT

 

**Group chat "6th years, Slytherdoors, aND HANNAH!"**

Blaise: @Neville this is all your fault

Neville: You're welcome babe

Neville: GLDFKSJFKSD I MEANT BLAISE SORRY

Blaise: Jgdkljdfkjlkjdfl lol its fine no worries

Neville: : )

Lavender: Lol Gay

_Several people are typing_

 

**Group chat "Three sluts, sitting on their existential asses in a tree that is way too high for it to be safe holy shi-"**

Blaisé: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pansý: SO Uh when is

Pansý: Naise becoming canon

Blaisé: HCCNHFCNGKJ

Dracó: Probably soon if I know these Gryffindors enough.

Dracó: The BETTER question is: when is Ron x Blaise x Neville becoming canon.

Blaisé: Youre really out here makin me cry

Dracó: It's what I was born to do.

Pansý: I hate yall

Dracó: Same.

Blaisé: Mood

 

Pansý: <3

Dracó: <3 <3 

Blaisé: <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u just read through all of this have a cookie.
> 
> tumblr @the-love-i-crave !


	7. Where there's happiness there's also sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hang out. They have fun.
> 
> They talk about trauma.
> 
> They're trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this like fic is so full of headcanons dgfjfjdkkj  
> if you have any questions or want me to clarify anything do comment and ill try my best to explain  
> its long sorry lol
> 
> Enjoy!

**Group chat "Sad Memes and Dead Dreams"**

Harry: Hey Bitches yall actually wanna hang out together??

Blaise: what

Harry: Like u kno all six of us

Draco: The two of us barely hang out together without fighting I think this would be disastrous.

Harry: Ah;;; are our hang outs jsut annoying u then,,,,???

Pansy: holy shit I could hear his heart break through the screen

Draco: NO- bollocks that's not what I meant by it!!

Harry: agn::: sorry lmao

Draco: No, no. It's fine.

Draco: Sure, let's all hang out. What could go wrong.

Harry: !!!!!!!!!!

Harry: HELL YEAH 

Hermione: shall we hang out at Hogsmeade or at hogwarts?

Blaise: how abt both?? Like this weekend were goin to Hogsmeade and we can also hang out after??

Pansy: sounds good to me lmao

Draco: Yeah, with me as well.

Hermione: oh great!!! Then I guess were set lol

Ron: :, )

 

 

**Group chat "Sad Memes and Dead Dreams"**

Hermione: hhhhhhhhhhhh were hanging out tomorrow right

Blaise: Yeah Why 

Hermione: idk I just realized we've never been public about like.

Hermione: This Friendship TM

Pansy: ah

Draco: Voldemorts dead, the future is fucking bright and we really could care less about others opinions.

Draco: I think it's fine.

Ron: Most of Hogwarts will let a sigh of relief probably.

Harry: lmaooo yeah

Hermione: alright thanks folks

 

 

**Group chat "Sad Memes and Dead Dreams"**

Blaise: ARE YOU GUYS REASY TO FUCKING HANG O U T

Harry: YEEHAW BABEYYYYYYYY

Ron: WOOO

Pansy: YEAHEHAHAHAH

Hermione: meh

Draco: Kinda.

Blaise: Bitch

Harry: bitch

Ron: Bitch.

Pansy: BITCH

Draco: Sigh I guess. I am

Hermione: same

Harry: FUCK YEAH LETS MEET

 

**Group Chat "6th years, Slytherdors, aND HANNAH!"**

Daphne: you five are hanging out without us???

Lavender: BETRAYED??

Draco: You guys told us to leave with our own group chat and now we would die for each other.

Crabbe: Well,

Goyle: You will.

Harry: im

Draco: What the fuck.

Hermione: this is why I dont like u two

Crabbe: We aren't entitled to peoples affection.

Goyle: We do have each other as well.

Draco: Oh ew I forgot how sappy you two are jeez.

Draco: Relationship goals ngl.

Crabbe: : )

Goyle: :) 

Hannah: Wait

Hannah: You two… are together???

Padma: WHAT??

PARVATI: JDGSKFD??

Dean: WAIT SINCE WHEN WERE U TWO TOGETHER

Millicent: Did you all seriously Not Know they've been together since third year?

Crabbe: And it's not inherently romantic.

Goyle: More of a queerplatonic relationship.

Crabbe: But we still call one another our partner. : )

Lavender: o h

Harry: I respect u two so much

Padma: Queerplatonic? Why not go all the way and just be boyfriends??

Padma: Oh shit sorry if that sounded rude

Goyle: It's fine no worries, you didn't.

Crabbe: Gregory is on the aromantic spectrum. Grey-romantic if I remember?

Goyle: You remembered right!

Goyle: And Vincent had a huge crush on me, so we compromised.

Crabbe: We're happy. : )

Neville: That is so adorable.

Ron: I can't believe you two omg.

Lavender: U know now that I see it u two make a lot of sense smh

 

 

Draco: @everyone People are terrified of the group the other five and I have made.

Draco: Join us on the main street and we can terrorize them with our new found… "Friendship" and get some butterbeers.

Draco: My treat and Harry's.

_Read by everyone_

 

**Group chat "Sad Memes and Dead Dreams"**

Pansy: bWAHHAGAHAH

Harry: LMAO EVERYONE WAS SO SH O O K

Blaise: WE DEFINITELY GOTTA HANG OUT AGAIN HA

Draco: I can't believe more than five people came up to you three Gryffindors and asked if we've forced you to be with us.

Harry: KJAFSKJLFSAJHDFSJJKF LNFSLJFLSDF

Ron: I think Hermione saying "Yes." with a dead pan face to one of them and then smiling and laughing to what Pansy said was truly a mood.

Hermione: eheheh

Draco: LMAO remember when we passed the teachers on the way to Honeydukes?

Blaise: KLJSKLJ SNAPE LITERALLY WHIPPED HIS HEAD BACK TOWARDS US

Harry: JKFJGJ

 

Harry: yo!! wanna stay at dinner together??

Draco: Slytherin table I suppose? Since it's emptier.

Ron: Sure, sounds good.

Hermione: sure!!

 

 

**Group chat "Sad Memes and Dead Dreams"**

Hermione: hey hey hey hey

Harry: whot we have to sleep soon

Hermione: sh I know but its an important question

Hermione: Who is the Most straight out of all of us

Blaise: @Draco

Pansy: @Draco

Harry: LMAO

Draco: THIS IS INSULTING!?

Draco: I SACRIFICE MYSELF TO APHRODITE TO GET LUCK IN LOVE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET???

Draco: The only straight thing about me is my back. Thanks.

Pansy: Bitch most of the time you don’t even stand straight

Draco: BITCH!!!!

Harry: Ive literally never seen him w anything but a straight back

Harry: excluding when he was on a broom,,,, but even then he stands pretty straight

Blaise: whenever he comes exhausted in the dorms he always hunches 

Blaise: which is like every day

Blaise: it kinda sucks to see him like this

Draco: HEY ASSHOLE, this isn't "Draco Callout Day"!

Pansy: Sweetie that's like everyday

Harry: Wh

Hermione: Mate are you ok

Draco: I don’t need your pity Granger

Draco: All of us are traumatized.

Pansy: some have it worse and some don’t tho

 

Hermione hey Pansy u know what u shoudlnt rlly do but I don’t blame u for doin

Hermione: don’t compare someones trauma to anothers

Hermione: Everyone is affected differently, no matter the trauma

Pansy: ;;;sorry

Hermione: its fine sorry if I came off uh Angery

Hermione I guess its just

Blaise: its ok take your time

Hermione: I havent been really affected by like the Battle TM like many others right? Which made me feel bad at first lol

Blaise: oh shit- really??

Hermione: yeah really

Hermione: but I have been affected by the horcrux hunt greatly

Hermione: like Really Bad

Harry: oof

Harry: she still wakes up at night to patrol and ends up coming to our dorm actually

Harry: Or the two of us come to her room

Pansy: um arent boys like not allowed

Harry: Licherally only if they have bad intentions

Harry: This goes for the guy dorms as well

Harry: and girls and bois for the uh nonbinary dorms

Harry: if a girl plans on doing something malicious to a guy the stairs or even door will block her off

Harry: and like so on

Blaise: Makes sense smh

Draco: Ah I guess it makes sense on how I'm allowed to go to your room Blaise.

Pansy: and how I can come to both of yalls,,, 

Hermione: u two don’t room together??

Blaise: im not in the male dorms, im genderqueer babes

Hermione: ah alright!!

Hermione: any pronoun preference?? I feel bad for not asking this earlier

Hermione: this goes to the other as well

Pansy: im fine w she but they wont hurt 

Draco: He/him. Might go wild later and use she/her or they/them.

Harry: oh??

Draco: Might be genderfluid actually… really didn't question myself.

Ron: Good luck with that, gender is a bitch.

Ron: I'm cis though, it's just that since Charlie and Ginny are trans I've seen their struggles and Yeesh.

Blaise: MOOD

Blaise: im fine w whatever gfgdkjlkjlf

Harry: he/him for me^^

Hermione: she/her for me as well

Draco: Back to the topics before that.

Hermione: yeah ofc

Draco: Which reminds me, Harry.

Draco: You and Ron have your own room right?

Ron: We do. We felt bad for leaving the other three alone but shit got so bad with nightmares during the summer we really didn’t wanna bother them.

Harry: yeha lol

Harry: were currently still talking about having Hermione move in our room as well w Minnie

Pansy: Wont that make u guys dependable on each other??? 

Ron: Nah. Mione goes to a Muggle therapist and I go to a Mind Healer.

Ron: Still trying to get Harry to go to at least one.

Harry: over my dead body lol

Hermione: BITCH

Ron: B I T CH-

Harry: SKJDGJILSD ok sorry xd

 

Blaise: You go to a mind healer ron?

Ron: I'm one traumatized mate as well. B)

Blaise: oh no sweetie,,,

Ron: Mood.

Ron: But, uh. It's like.

Ron: Ngl the death of Fred and my dad weren't easy lol.

Ron: Still aren't.

Ron: And I have severe panic attacks like, weekly and I can't even go near the lake sometimes.

Ron: The three of us also were afraid to stay near the fireplace in the common room because of that dragon lol. We still are..

Harry: sdfjdfsjklfsdjklkjldsf yeah

Blaise: I am really sorry to hear all of that 

Hermione: What happened, happened, now we have to strive to get better

Draco: It still sucks that we have to deal with all of this.

Hermione: It really does

Hermione: and were allowed to get angry and sad about it we are

Draco: I suppose.

Draco: Trauma is a true bitch.

Ron: Oh man you have trauma as well.

Draco: Lol Yeah.

Draco: I mean, Voldemort did fucking stay over at our place since he was revived. And I was a Death Eater TM

Draco: I can barely sleep at night just like. Remembering what went down here in Hogwarts and even back at the Manor.

Draco: Can't even call it a home anymore.

Draco: And like.

Draco: Yeah

Draco: I can't be in a dark??? 

Pansy: oh love

 

Harry: I still see his face in my dreams

Harry: when I strangled him to death yall remember lol?

Harry: fucking hell I was 15 nobody is supposed to do an avada kedavra at that age or strangle someone

Blaise: shit you had to do both??

Harry: yeah it was fucked up I had to ak his already dead body which??? I guess makes sense to get rid of his last shreds of magic and humanity but still;;;

Blaise: Fucking hell

Blaise: you were extremely lucky by surviving

Harry: I really was but its still so hard to remember that im actually alive u kno

Harry: this all really sucks I expected to die by the end of the fourth year and im still!! Alive

Draco: Which we are all so grateful for.

Harry: …thanks draco

 

Pansy: Gods listening to what u guys went through I feel ashamed talking about me

Blaise: Rt

Hermione: No matter how big or small the event or for how long ago it happened the trauma is still as valid

Pansy: I guess

Pansy: I just remember when Hogwarts was taken over by the death eaters and I was so afraid for everyone

Pansy: im not that heartless as some might believe and I really didn’t want anyone hurt

Blaise: you were also greatly manipulated by your big brother lmfao

Pansy: yeah that as well

Pansy: I just remember when the Death eaters dragged draco along because they saw he was helping the DA

Harry: Im sorry what

Blaise: yeah I remember that

Pansy: It was my fault as well

Harry: What do you mean by "the death eaters dragged draco away"

Hermione: Weve never heard of that???

Pansy: um

Draco: It's fine you can tell them whatever.

Harry: Are you ok???

Draco: Who, me?

Harry: Yes

Draco: Was I Ever?

Draco: But right now I'm fine. Just need sleep.

Draco: Goodnight you five.

Hermione: Alright rest well mate

Ron: What Mione said

Pansy: Night Dray

Blaise: ^^^

 

**Draco is now offline**

 

Harry: What did you do pansy

Pansy: Look im still really sorry and I regret doing that

Hermione: Hey its ok none of us will be mad

Harry: herm

Hermione: well maybe harry a bit but he wont do anything ok??

Pansy: Yeah its just

Pansy: at first right? I didn’t know that Draco was helping you guys When you guys were on the run and hunt???

Pansy: like??

Pansy: keep in mind I was Deep in the whole "blood purity great!11, voldemort gud and hawwy pottah bad >:(((" mindset

Harry: KLJSKLJDFKJLDF

Pansy: sdkglsdf Yeah

Pansy: and one day draco received a few letters and I saw that one was unsigned and from an unknown owl

Pansy: and so I did what I thought would be a good idea and took it to look over it and see whether or not it was cursed

Pansy: I guess like a friend would do

Pansy: And

Pansy: And I still feel so guilty

Blaise: want me to continue?

Pansy: Please

Blaise: Pansy opened the letter right then and saw the contents, which of course, she shouldn’t have

Blaise: and it was the letter from Harry but we still didn’t know what it all said, but we did know it was from harry

Hermione: how??? Ive had like the strongest encryptions on them??

Blaise: dude literally the last lines were NOT ecrypted

Hermione: im

Hermione: fuck

Harry: shit mate continue???

Blaise: She started screaming about it in the great hall when draco came lmao

Harry: what the fuck

Blaise: some death eaters came and asked "hey what is Up" and so she told them and the fact that pansy had such strong proof already, even if the letter was encrypted the last lines gave it away and,, they just took him away and then

Blaise: he still didn’t tell us what happened but from how he looked after and talked

Harry: I will kill someone I swear

Blaise: it wasn’t. anything. Like that. I Think.

Harry: ill still kill

Blaise: Im pretty sure he was just crucioed.

Blaise: from what ive heard neville helped him afterwards but otherwise we know nothing

Pansy: I still feel horrible lol

Pansy: I never deserved his forgiveness but he still did forgive me

Hermione: Jesus Christ

 

Blaise: Lets just agree that we all deserve better and not talk about this for a while

Hermione: yeah

Ron: Sure.

Pansy: agree

Harry: I guess

 

**Group chat "three cute bitches >:)"**

Harold: When I see him in the morning im going to give him biggest fucking hug I swear

Ronnard: Are you guys even that deep in your friendship??? Especially in the Great Hall??

Harold: Not there

Harold: just somewhere in a hallway

Hermione: we support you

Hermione: and your crush on him

Harold: I

Harold: is that a joke or;;

Ronnard: I may not like that twat too much but he has gotten better.

Harold: oh

Ronnard: And you're clearly fucking gay for him jfc get together already.

Harold: SDKGLDFGAS????

Hermione: FUCKING Rt so hard holy shit

Harold: **_LASJFLGAKJDHASGV??????????????????_**

 

 

 

**Group chat "I hate you all"**

Dumbledore: Ehehehe.

Lupin: NO WAY

Snape: AHAHAAAAAAAAAAA

McGonagall: nO???????????????

Lupin: Did my eyes see that right or did Harry hold Dracos hand like the entire day almost

Lupin: And Stood Very Close to one another 

Sprout: HE DID WHAT

Pomfrey: Are you Serious

Severus: Pay up bitches

McGonagall: They aren't together just yet Severus Chill

Severus: And how do you know that Cat Girl

McGonagall: first of all Do Not Dare

McGonagall: Second of all I heard from the rumor mill and they aren't together they have been barely public about their friendship

Severus: Sigh

Severus: But still, now would be a good time to hand in the money cause I'm right

Flitwick: Goddammit Shit Fuck

Dumbledore: My share of the pay as well

Sprout: I cant believe that Albus and Severus are some of the biggest Drarry Shippers

McGonagall: Cough my galleons as well

Sprout: And:::: Minnie

Hagrid: what abt me pay????

Sprout: Fuckinf- you too Hagrid

Pomfrey: This is why you never make bets- episode 79

Trelawney: I told u guys to bet that theyd be an item soon

Trelawney: but noooooooooooooooooo don’t listen to the gillyhead!!!!

McGonagall: Bitch

Sprout: Mate to be honest isnt it kinda weird that u Knew

Trelawney: says one of the adults that bet on them

Sprout: Fair.

Trelawney: but no lol I asked my tarot cards and trust me shes more trustworthy than me lol

Pomfrey: seems legit 

Lupin: Sirius will lose his shit when he finds out

Severus: What about Narcissa? How will they break it out to her?

Flitwick: From my understanding I think Harry should be very Much Afraid of her

Lupin: Pretty sure she is

Lupin: Im just as terrified of her as always

Lupin: Oh Man at least they don’t have to tell Lucius lmao

Sprout: Rip that fucking bastard

Snape: :///

McGonagall: Its as if its back in the days

McGonagall: A Potter and Malfoy get together and all hell breaks loose.

Lupin: Yikes honestly I still feel bad for James, he was happy

Snape: Same for Lucius, he was very happy with Narcissa and James.

Snape: The whole school was filled with fucking bastards Albus send tweet

Dumbledore: Sure.

Lupin: But this time they wont break up because of family pressure and everyone looking down on them. I just want them to be happy

Severus: F

Dumbledore: F

Hagrid: F

Flitwick: F

Trelawney: F

Sprout: F

Pomfrey: F

McGonagall: F

Lupin: Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sometimes read back on this and see some inconsistencies and i just want to Die. I hope you guys liked it! it was really therapeutic to write this chapter actually;; lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to go through this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it lol


End file.
